Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to radio controlled toy vehicles and more precisely to a radio controlled toy vehicle with a system for selectively extending the wheels to facilitate lifting portions of the vehicle frame.
One of the many ways in which cars and trucks are customized by individuals includes the installation of hydraulic lift assemblies within the suspension systems provided on the vehicles for permitting the operator to alter the orientation of the vehicle relative to the wheels.
Typically, the hydraulic set up in one of these xe2x80x9clowriderxe2x80x9d vehicles includes a hydraulic suspension system, hydraulic pumps, dumps and a power source for creating the various desired movements. For example, depending upon the particular hydraulic arrangement employed, the chassis may be moved relative to any or all of the wheels such that either the front or rear end of the vehicle, or both, may be raised from or lowered to the ground, and hopping, side-to-side, and xe2x80x9cdancingxe2x80x9d movements may be performed.
Although it is known in the prior art to construct scale models of low rider vehicles, and to customize these scale models by detailing them to appear similar to actual low riders, these models fail to provide actual simulation of low rider movements. Low rider movements may consist of full front end lifting or full rear end lifting or the lifting of both front and rear ends simultaneously. A low rider may also be able to move the vehicle in a forward or reverse direction while maintaining the lifted position. Preferably, repetitive lifting and releasing causes the vehicle to display a xe2x80x9choppingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdancingxe2x80x9d motion.
Another popular motion for some low rider vehicles is called the xe2x80x9cthree wheelxe2x80x9d motion. A xe2x80x9cthree wheelxe2x80x9d motion is performed by extending a predetermined wheel which causes the portion of the vehicle body supported by the extended wheel to be lifted. The lifting in turn causes the side of the vehicle with the extended wheel to be lifted causing the opposite wheel on the same side of the vehicle to be lifted off the ground and leaving the vehicle supported by only three wheels. It is desirable to have the vehicle still maintain mobility while remaining in the xe2x80x9cthree wheelxe2x80x9d position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,077 by Baily granted on Aug. 2, 1994 has attempted to duplicate Lowrider movements. The Bailey design incorporates strings or other roll up members which are connected to the front and rear axles of a toy car. The axles are mounted in vertical slots allowing movement of the axle in a vertical direction. The strings are able to be rolled up by small electric motors which have pulleys mounted on their shafts. When power is provided to the motor the pulley winds up the string and causes tension on the string which in turn creates a lifting action to the front or rear axle. Although this method of raising and lowering the vehicle with respect to the wheels does provide an effect, it cannot simulate a three wheel motion, nor can it simulate hopping.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,059 discloses a suspension system for toy models to mimic in a stationary position real world effects such as acceleration, cornering and the like. The suspension system discloses a motor connected to each of the vehicles wheels and a suspension arm fixed to the output shaft of a reduction gear set for each motor. The suspension arm can be pivotally driven or angularly displaced which allows for each of the wheels to be raised or lowered relative to the vehicle body. The ""059 Patent does not disclose radio control, nor is the model independently mobile. Furthermore, a xe2x80x9choppingxe2x80x9d motion could not be performed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,576 entitled Radio Controlled Vehicle with Selectable Vehicle Suspension System, discloses a toy wheeled vehicle having a chassis and a selectable vehicle suspension system, with the vehicle having a frame and a chassis attached to the frame. The ""576 Patent discloses a least one lifting motor mounted on the frame with a rotatable arm connected to a vertically extendable guidepost that is vertically extendable through the chassis opening and being connected to the chassis. Lowrider motions are simulated by extending the guideposts to lift the chassis. A three wheel motion could not be performed by the vehicle disclosed in the ""576 Patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,872 entitled Counter Balanced Lift Assembly for Low-Rider Model Vehicles, discloses a radio controlled scale model of a vehicle that simulates some Lowrider motions. A solenoid is used to simulate a xe2x80x9choppingxe2x80x9d effect in the front of the vehicle. A three wheel motion cannot be performed and motions cannot be sustained for viewing.
A radio controlled toy vehicle, comprising a frame having longitudinal axes and comprised of a first frame portion and a transmission assembly portion. The transmission assembly portion having first and second wheels connected to an axle to support the transmission assembly. The transmission assembly further having a first electric motor and a gear system for transferring the rotational output of the first electric motor to the rear axle thereby rotating the first and second wheels in a predetermined direction. The toy vehicle having a gear box with a system of gear-wheels that accept a rotational output of a second electric motor and transfers the rotational output to a first rotatable cam when the second electric motor rotates in a clockwise direction and transfers the rotational output to a second rotatable cam when the second electric motor rotates in a counter-clockwise direction. The first rotatable cam has a first rod extending out generally perpendicular to a surface of the first cam and the second rotatable cam has a second rod extending out generally perpendicular to a surface of the second cam. The toy vehicle further comprising a third rod connected to the transmission assembly and rotationally mounted on a first pin on the first frame portion, thereby enabling the third rod to move rotationally with respect to the first frame portion. The third rod is dimensioned to engage the second rod as a cam follower so that the rotation of the second rotatable cam which moves the second rod around a circular path causes the third rod to move up and down in response to the position of the second rod. The toy vehicle also has a fourth rod having a third wheel mounted on an end. The fourth rod is rotationally mounted on a second pin on the first frame portion, thereby enabling the fourth rod to move rotationally with respect to the first frame portion. The fourth rod is dimensioned to engage the first rod on an end distal with respect to the third wheel as a cam follower, so that the rotation of the first rotatable cam which moves the first rod around a circular path causes the fourth rod to move up and down in response to the position of the first rod. The toy vehicle further has a fifth rod having a fourth wheel mounted on an end. The fifth rod is rotationally mounted on a third pin on the first frame portion, thereby enabling the fifth rod to move rotationally with respect to the first frame portion. The toy vehicle has a receiver for receiving radio signals and an electrical power source electrically connected to the receiver. The receiver is electrically connected to the electrical power inputs of the first and second electric motors and is operable for selectively supplying electrical power to the first and second electric motors in response to receiving a predetermined respective radio signal. Wherein, the vehicle may be moved by the transmission assembly in a forward or reverse direction relative to the longitudinal axes in response to a respective predetermined radio signal. In addition the third wheel may be selectively extended to engage a surface by the upward movement of the third rod and thereby cause the first frame portion to move in a direction away from the surface. Furthermore, the transmission assembly may be selectively extended to engage the surface by the upward movement of the fourth rod and thereby cause the first frame portion to move in a direction away from the surface.
In another embodiment according to the invention the toy vehicle has a plastic shell that is removably attached and used for changing or enhancing the appearance of the toy vehicle.
In yet another embodiment of the toy vehicle according to the invention, a four channel radio receiver is used to receive radio signals to control the movement of the toy vehicle.
In yet another embodiment according to the invention, a remote controlled toy vehicle comprising a frame having a longitudinal axes and comprised of a first frame portion and a rear assembly portion. The rear assembly portion having first and second wheels connected to an axle to support the rear assembly. The toy vehicle further comprising a gear box having a system of gear-wheels that accept a rotational output of a first electric motor and transfers the rotational output to a first rotatable cam when the first electric motor rotates in a clockwise direction and transfers the rotational output to a second rotatable cam when the first electric motor rotates in a counter-clockwise direction. The first rotatable cam has a first rod positioned off center to the first rotatable cam and extending out generally perpendicular to a surface of the first rotatable cam. The second rotatable cam has a second rod positioned off center to the second rotatable cam and extending out generally perpendicular to a surface of the second rotatable cam. The toy vehicle further comprising a third rod connected to the rear assembly and rotationally mounted on a first pin on the first frame portion thereby enabling the third rod to move rotationally with respect to said first frame portion. The third rod is dimensioned to engage the second rod as a cam follower so that the rotation of the second rotatable cam which moves the second rod around a circular path causes the third rod to move up and down in response to the position of the second rod. The toy vehicle has fourth rod having a third wheel mounted on an end. The fourth rod is rotationally mounted on a second pin on the first frame portion, thereby enabling the fourth rod to move rotationally with respect to the first frame portion. The fourth rod is dimensioned to engage the first rod on an end distal with respect to the third wheel as a cam follower so that the rotation of the first rotatable cam which moves the first rod around a circular path causes the fourth rod to move up and down in response to the position of the first rod. The toy vehicle has a fifth rod which has a fourth wheel mounted on an end. The fifth rod is rotationally mounted on a third pin on the first frame portion thereby enabling the fifth rod to move rotationally with respect to the first frame portion. The toy vehicle is further comprised of a receiver for receiving radio signals and an electrical power source that is electrically connected to the receiver. The receiver is electrically connected to the electrical power inputs of the first electric motor and operable for selectively supplying electrical power to the first electric motor in response to receiving a predetermined respective radio signal. Wherein the third wheel may be selectively extended to engage a surface by the upward movement of the third rod and thereby cause the first frame portion to move in a direction away from the surface and wherein the rear assembly may be selectively extended to engage the surface by the upward movement of the fourth rod and thereby cause the first frame portion to move in a direction away from the surface.